ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
A Fierce Warrior
''A Fierce Warrior ''is a story about Kyōdo, a young male Saiyan with the power and heart of intensity. Kyōdo.png|Kyodo Mary.png|Mary Saga 1 Chapter 1: My Heart, Races... Kyōdo, (Known as Jason in the English Manga) stood on the battlefield, his shirt torn, panting, while his opponent eyed him with such intensity. The fog whistled through his young Saiyan ears, his heart raced in his body. The thrill of fight streamed through his young body, and his power sparked in his dragon-like veins. He stood in front of his opponent, with the spirit, of a Fierce Warrior. Though, that was years later, this is what's happening now. The Backstory of the Hero Kyōdo sits on the couch of his parents' house in the far woods of West Lake. He was drinking water, after training heavily with his older brother, Shihai, in the Training Chamber under his home. His shirt was torn, he had scratches of blood, and he was breathing heavily. His training was so extensive, it even made him tired (even though Saiyans continue to fight even after extensive damage). He just laid out and stretched his muscles. It would do him good, after fighting that Hitsuyō guy, which made him nearly tired. He has an younger 13 year old sister, Mary, who does not train at all, just goes shopping. She gets excited quite quickly. Kyōdo doesn't interact with his sister much, just with his brother. Kyōdo is probably the calmest and the quickest thinker in the household, but his power still increases, at the ripe age of fifteen. Shihai (known as Steven in the English manga), as already known, is Kyōdo's older brother, at Age 18. He is slightly weaker than Kyōdo in strength and power, but is higher in knowledge. Shihai was only 3 years old when his younger brother was born, and he wanted to teach him what he knows now. Shihai goes to college, the only in his family to go. Kyōdo, at age 7, started his first fight in the Saiyan Tournament of Strength, in the Children Class. He skipped quickly over the other competitors, including his future best friend, Kūki, in a semi-final match. He went to the finals and barely lost to Mohō, a cheating kid in the finals. His sister, 5 year old Mary, wanted to join in but she was too young. 3 years later, Kyōdo had to face his first rival, Shōri, while walking home. Shōri put up a fight, but was no match for Kyōdo's steadily rising strength. Shōri appeared after 2 years. Kyōdo again met Shōri. This time Shōri was 10X stronger, and nearly killed Kyōdo, But Kyōdo prevailed with his hidden power, or False Super Saiyan. Saga 1 Chapter 2: I'm...A Warrior! Kyōdo became Age 15, his power was nearly mastered, he contained control of his False Super Saiyan state, and he could take care of his own. Kyōdo had defeated many small and large enemies up to this point. He made his own gi to wear, and his hair had grown to full extension. He did not know of a threat, that will come, soon enough. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Stories